


Ten Years

by Duffydog



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffydog/pseuds/Duffydog
Summary: Voyager makes it home to a far different Alpha Quadrant than they knew before.  J/C
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue:  2378

Kathryn Janeway stared out the viewport of her ready room, contemplating the landscape of stars in front of her – a very familiar landscape. Alpha Quadrant, sector 001. Earth. Home. She should be giddy, she told herself, dancing with the sheer joy of knowing they had done it, they had brought Voyager home. Instead, she felt torn – glad to be back, relieved that finally the never-ending burden of her captaincy would be taken from her for a little while, but, overall, sad that her family would be breaking up. Oh, there would be reunions, get-togethers from time to time, but it wouldn’t be the same.

As she picked up her coffee, she sighed. There was another reason too, she had to admit, why she felt so confused – Chakotay. The time had come to make a decision: did she continue to put her career first or follow her heart and bid Starfleet goodbye? She was under no illusions either way. If she chose to make a life with him, her career was gone. Command had already hinted that they were not about to forgive and forget the Maquis; they would see her action as betrayal. If she went on without him, she had no doubt an admiral’s chair was hers anytime she wanted it.

What to do.

She went at it from another angle – her feelings. But that resulted in even more confusion. She didn’t know if what she felt was genuine love, or just a very close friendship. She was so used to his presence, his support. To think of being without it made her shudder. And yet, she had always been independent, her own person. She should not be that reliant – on anyone. Never had been before. Well, not since Justin’s death over twenty years ago.

What to do.

She didn’t know, couldn’t make up her mind, and abruptly walked back to her desk. The message light on her monitor was flashing, a pile of PADDs awaited her attention. Sitting down, she absorbed herself in work once more. She would think about Chakotay later.


	2. Part 1

The captain and crew of the long lost ship Voyager were greeted with a huge welcome home party at Starfleet headquarters. The ship was actually allowed to land – a very rare privilege – and a red carpet was rolled up to the foot of the ramp.

With Chakotay at one shoulder and Tuvok at the other, Janeway led her polyglot crew out to thunderous cheering and applause. The crowd was enormous, stretching as far as she could see. Why, there must be a hundred thousand people here! All shouting and waving in a great cacophony of noise that rolled over them and across the open space behind, startling anyone who didn’t already know that Voyager had come home.

At the front of this vast assemblage stood the president of the Federation himself (she could tell who he was by the special collar he wore). Flanking him were the admirals, and just behind, a very excited group of people, either jumping up and down or standing with huge smiles pasted on their faces – the families.

The crew lined up behind the senior staff and, as one, stood at attention.

The president stepped forward. “Captain Janeway, crew of Voyager. Welcome home. You are the first good thing to happen to us in far too long. We are all so very, very glad to have you back.” He walked up to her, took both her hands in his, then kissed her formally on both cheeks.

She smiled up at him and thanked him on behalf of them all.

Turning back to face the throng, he smiled at their impatience and called – “Come on, you’ve waited long enough!” In a second, they were enveloped by the horde.

In the first mad rush, Janeway could see no face she knew, but then she heard a very familiar voice. “Kathryn! Kathryn!” and a moment later, her mother was hugging her hard, tears pouring down her face. Her sister Phoebe was right behind; in another second, all three were wrapped tightly around each other, crying softly. In that moment, Kathryn Janeway finally believed she really was home.

From a few feet away, Chakotay watched, smiling. He was glad to see her so happy – he knew only too well what a burden she had carried. At the same time, he was just a little envious – no one was there to greet him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kathryn looked up, caught his eye and immediately beckoned him to her. “Mom, Phoebe, this is my first officer, Commander Chakotay. Without him, we would not be here.”

Neither Gretchen nor Phoebe missed the very real affection in her voice. This man was a lot more than just second-in-command. Both looked him over quickly but thoroughly, then both smiled.

Gretchen held out her arms. “Welcome home, Chakotay.”

He laughed and stepped into her hug. “Thank you, Mrs. Janeway. I am very glad to be back.”

“No Mrs. Janeway. My name is Gretchen. Use it.”

“Yes ma’am.” She chuckled, hugged him again and released him. “My daughter Phoebe.”

Phoebe Janeway in turn gave and received a hug. She was most impressed with this man and extremely curious about just what the relationship was between him and her sister. She would have to grill Kathryn later.

At that point, Admiral Paris came up to them, a somewhat bemused expression on his face. He must have met B’Elanna, thought Kathryn and glanced at Chakotay. He was obviously thinking the same thing – there was a definite twinkle in his eye.

“Kathryn!” And Paris hugged her. “Thank you for bringing home my son.”

“I was very glad to have him with me, Admiral. Tom saved us all more than once. May I introduce my first officer, Commander Chakotay.”

“Commander”, acknowledged Paris. He shook hands but there was a distinct reserve in his tone that hadn’t been there a moment before. He turned back to Janeway who hadn’t missed any of the exchange.

Her chin came up and she looked Paris straight in the eye. “The commander is my best friend as well as closest colleague, Admiral. You will treat him with the same respect you do me.”

Paris had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

“Kathryn,” began Chakotay, not wanting to provoke a scene, “it’s all right. I’m sure the admiral is not the only one in Starfleet who is uncomfortable around me.”

“Thank you, Commander,” cut in Paris drily. “I can fight my own battles.” He looked at Janeway. “He is right, though, Kathryn. There is a lot of resentment of the Maquis.”

“Even now? What’s left to resent?”

“A lot of people went through a great deal of turmoil because of them. The general public doesn’t care one way or another, but in Starfleet, it’s a different story.”

Chakotay’s face had hardened during this exchange, although he remained silent.

Gretchen stepped in. “Enough, Owen. This is a happy day. Time to celebrate. Chakotay, are you meeting anyone or will you join us?”

“No, Gretchen, I’m not. But I don’t want to intrude.”

Phoebe took his arm. “You’re not. Come. I want to hear all about you.” And in an aside to Kathryn. “He’s absolutely gorgeous, darling. Is he yours, or can I have him?”

They all burst out laughing, which defused the tension just as Phoebe had intended. Chakotay looked at her with new interest. She might look like her sister but her personality was quite different. He allowed her to lead him away. Kathryn spoke a moment longer to Paris before following with her mother. It felt good to be home.

* * *

Two weeks later, Janeway was seriously wondering if she should have stayed in the Delta Quadrant. Day after day she spent at Headquarters, first in debriefing, then in argument with one admiral after another, trying to get pardons for her Maquis crew. She had realized very quickly that while she might be Starfleet’s ‘golden girl’ right now, there were limits to what they would allow. And the Maquis were on the other side. Their argument was simple – all the other Maquis captured had been prosecuted; why should hers be treated differently? She simply could not make them understand that these ones had saved her and her ship countless times; that she didn’t think of them as Maquis but as her crew; and that the service they had performed for the Federation for seven years far outweighed any indictable crimes committed before.

What it came down to, she discovered, was that the admirals simply could not properly understand what her situation had been. It was all very well to talk of “all alone” and “no support”, but most of them had not commanded a deep space mission in years, if ever. They truly could not grasp what desperate straits Voyager had been in, time and time again. And so, they were unable to fully appreciate just how valuable every crewmember had become.

For days, she felt as if she were repeatedly banging her head against a brick wall. Today would see the final decision. She walked into the big boardroom where the panel of inquiry was to meet. They were all there.

“Captain Janeway,” began Admiral Nechayev, now chief of staff. “We have reached a decision. In response to your arguments, we have agreed to a compromise. All the Maquis will be pardoned except one – Chakotay. He alone will face a charge of treason on their behalf. As their leader, that is fair. All other charges have been dropped. Chakotay has been informed of our decision and has agreed to it. He has been taken into custody.”

Janeway stood ashen-faced. She had failed. As the panel rose, she started to speak, but Nechayev stopped her cold. “There will be no further discussion, _Captain_. Report to Personnel for reassignment. Dismissed.”

They walked out.

Unable to believe their small-mindedness, she remained alone in the room until finally, she pulled herself together and went in search of Owen Paris.

The admiral wasted no time explaining that they were very lucky to have gotten off all the other Maquis. She must understand that things were a lot different now. The Federation had gone through a dreadful war while she was gallivanting around the Delta Quadrant. (Dear lord, she thought, is that what he thinks we were doing! Why can’t any of them understand!) He advised her to cut her losses and get on with her life. Why, she could have her pick of postings. Everyone wanted her.

Janeway left.

Deciding to go to the top, she requested an interview with Nechayev. She tried to be on her best behaviour with the admiral, not her most favourite person, but at the latter’s second snide remark about her and the commander – “just what was your relationship with him, Captain? Did you even remember the existence of Starfleet protocols?” – she blew up.

“Can’t any of you even try to understand what we went through? You all seem to think it was a never-ending party on board, when in fact, we didn’t know from one day to the next if we would even survive! There was no down time, Admiral, no R & R. For any of us. We had to be on alert constantly, because, as sure as there were stars in the sky, one alien or another would be trying to blow us out of it. I wouldn’t be here, none of us would, if it hadn’t been for Chakotay and the Maquis. There _was_ no Starfleet and Maquis. We were one crew. We got home because we worked as one crew. Why can’t you see that?” She paused, somewhat out of breath.

Nechayev sat thoughtfully, then looked directly at her. “Very well, Captain. I will accept that perhaps Chakotay’s contribution should play some part in his trial. But understand this. He did commit treason, he has admitted it, and he will pay the penalty. However, I will personally recommend to the court that he be shown leniency because of ‘extenuating circumstances’. That is all I can do.” And she turned to her monitor. Janeway knew she would get no more.


	3. Part 2:  2378 – 79

Kathryn Janeway stood in a small, windowless room, a room with two entrances and divided down the middle by a force field. She was waiting for Chakotay.

Her feelings at this moment could best be described as jumbled. She wanted desperately to see him, hear his voice and yet, at the same time, she knew the reality of their situation would be brought home to her once she did. She felt anger, worry, anticipation and, deeper than all those, fear.

She had fought hard for this meeting, pestering any admiral she could find. Finally, she had succeeded with the proviso that she would harass them no more. She had ten minutes. She had protested, loudly, and was told it was that or nothing. She took the ten minutes.

The door opened, a guard came through, looked her over carefully, then beckoned. Chakotay came in, his hands and feet in shackles. Another guard followed. They planted themselves, one on each side of him, and stared at her with identical expressions bordering on insolence. She raised her chin and glared back, refusing to be intimidated. They had the grace to lower their eyes.

Chakotay grinned slightly. Very few people could withstand that look.

“How are you, Commander?” she began.

“I’m fine, Captain.”

“We have little time so I’ll get to the point. I am going to keep fighting for you. I’m not letting go, but I don’t know how successful I’ll be. I don’t want to raise your hopes unduly, but I do want you to know that I will keep trying. You won’t be forgotten, Chakotay. I may not succeed, you may well be here for ten years, but I will not forget you. Whenever you can, look towards the Delta Quadrant. I will do the same.” She paused.

“Kathryn, my crew? Our people?”

“I’ll look after them. They’re fine; I’ve been in touch with every one and made each promise not to lose contact. They all send their love and support. It may not feel like it in here, but a lot of people are behind you. We’ll be waiting for you.”

“Kathryn, don’t. Go on with your life. Don’t wait for me.”

“Of course, I will. You are part of my crew. A captain never abandons a member of her crew. I’ll be here.”

One of the guards spoke. “One more minute.”

“Chakotay, I…” Damn the guards’ ears! She couldn’t say what she wanted to. “I…goodbye, Chakotay.” Her lip trembled despite her best efforts.

He started to reach out a hand. “Take care, Kathryn. I won’t forget you, either.” He saw in her eyes what she couldn’t say and nodded his head. He knew, she thought, relieved. With a smile, he let her see all that he felt. And then he turned away and disappeared through the door.

In turn, she hurried out her door before her legs collapsed.

Outside, Phoebe was waiting for her. She took one look, grabbed her sister’s arm and led her quickly away. They just made it to the hovercar before Kathryn broke down completely. Phoebe held her, letting her cry, while silently cursing every admiral in Starfleet, in particular Alynna Nechayev. When Janeway finally stopped, Phoebe asked her one question, although she was already pretty sure of the answer. “You love him, Katie, don’t you?”

Miserable, Kathryn could only nod.

“And you never told him?”

A shake of the head answered her.

“For god’s sake, Katie, why the hell not? He loves you, doesn’t he? Of course, he does,” replying to her own question. “You only have to look at him to know that!”

“I….I wasn’t sure,” came out hesitantly, in a sort of croak. She cleared her throat. “I couldn’t do anything, say anything, while we were still out there. I was his captain. I simply couldn’t. And anyway, I really didn’t know what I felt.”

“And now?” pressed Phoebe. “Do you know now?”

“Yes,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes again. “Oh Phoebe, what am I going to do? Ten years!” she wailed. “Ten years! How can I survive without him?” She buried her face in her hands, trying to stifle her sobs.

Phoebe took her shoulders in both hands. “Look at me, Katie. You will survive. You’ll survive because you are Kathryn Janeway, Captain Kathryn Janeway. You’ll survive this just like you survived seven years in the Delta Quadrant.”

“But there, I had Chakotay.”

“And here you have me, and Mom. You’re not alone, Kathryn.” Unknowingly, she echoed Chakotay. “We’ll get through this. Together. And when the ten years are up, you will have Chakotay. Look forward to that day.” She hugged her tight, trying to be as reassuring as she could.

In truth, Phoebe had been rattled by Kathryn’s tears. She was the older sister, always in control, always knowing what to do. Now it seemed their roles had been reversed. Unsure of what she was doing, Phoebe could only hope her instincts were right.

Kathryn sat back and wiped her eyes. “Let’s go home. I need to get away from here.” Her glance encompassed not only the prison but Starfleet headquarters as well.

* * *

In the days that followed, Kathryn continued to poke and pry at Command. She was truly puzzled by the vindictiveness shown towards Chakotay. The shackles were a case in point – totally unnecessary as he couldn’t possibly escape. And the length of the sentence – she certainly didn’t call ten years lenient. Eventually, she was ordered to appear before Owen Paris.

“Kathryn, what are you doing? I thought you promised to leave Chakotay’s case alone. Yet I’m hearing from several different people that you’re still at it, like beating a dead horse. Let it go, Kathryn. It’s over, done.”

“I promised not to fight the verdict, Admiral, and I haven’t, but the length of the sentence – ten years! – with no parole. Come on, Owen. Nechayev said she would put in a good word for him, ask for leniency in light of his service on Voyager. Obviously, she lied.”

Paris surprised her. “No, she didn’t. She did make an informal request to the board – and they were lenient. Don’t you know what the penalty for treason is? He’s lucky not to have been executed!”

“What?! What are you talking about? The Federation doesn’t condone execution,” she saw the look on his face, “at least not the Federation I knew.”

“I keep telling you, Kathryn. Times have changed. A convicted traitor can be executed. Oh, there are a whole series of appeals, and the Council has to approve, but it can happen.

“You must understand the way things are now. There is a lot of hatred still, particularly in Starfleet, for a turncoat like Chakotay. He was one of us, after all but then he turned on us, attacked us, killed us! Of course, people are going to hate him. What do you expect?”

“I guess I expected mercy. Doesn’t seem to be much of that around anymore.”

“Kathryn, for your own sake, let it go. Let him go! The best thing you can do now is pick up your career, get on with your life. Forget Chakotay.”

“When hell freezes over!” she snarled and walked out.

After that interview, she was more circumspect but no less diligent as she dug through files, searching for reasons why Starfleet couldn’t free him. But after several weeks, she had found no other answer. The Maquis, particularly those who had once served in Starfleet, were detested. Very few had ever said anything in their defence, and those few had been quickly shouted down. The level of hatred astonished her – she found it hard to believe in this day and age, but there it was. She realized that Paris had been right – Chakotay could have been a lot worse off.

She knew she had reached a junction of sorts – keep on digging until her own career was in ruins, or follow the admiral’s advice and go on with her life.

In an effort to gain a better perspective, she put the whole issue aside for a while and plunged into work. Voyager had brought back an extraordinary amount of data, much of it in raw form. Her input was essential as several teams of analysts began to sort through information gathered on every conceivable subject. Starfleet had discovered that for all practical purposes, Janeway was the best source for answers on just about anything.

Headquarters could not bring itself to call on either a former Borg drone or an ex-Maquis half-Klingon. Tom Paris refused to cooperate as a result of the perceived insult to B’Elanna, and Tuvok had departed to Vulcan shortly after their arrival, and didn’t appear to be leaving any time soon. That left Harry Kim as the only other bridge officer available, and he didn’t have Janeway’s knowledge.

But as the captain poured through the logs, reports and trivia amassed in Voyager’s databanks, she made an unsettling discovery. Chakotay was everywhere – it didn’t seem to matter what subject she was studying, inevitably he would appear, one way or another. She had never stopped to think about just how much he had been involved in all aspects of the ship. Of course, as first officer, he should have been, but nevertheless, he did seem to keep popping up, no matter what file she was reading. His constant presence, even in such an indirect fashion, did nothing to set her mind at rest.

Finally, she requested leave. She would go and see Tuvok at his home. She needed a fresh perspective and a good dose of Vulcan logic to clear her mind.

* * *

“Captain, I am gratified to hear from you. I trust you are well?”

“Yes, Tuvok, I’m fine. Well, sort of fine. Ah, actually, no, I’m not fine.”

“Captain?”

“Tuvok, could I come and visit you? I seem to be in a muddle.”

“Yes, of course.” He hesitated. “What sort of ‘muddle’?” He made it sound like a disease. To a Vulcan, it probably was.

“I’ll tell you all about it when I get there. Is next Tuesday all right?”

“Certainly.”

“Good. I’ll see you then.”

Janeway signed off, suddenly feeling better. Tuvok would help her get sorted out in no time. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed him. For years, more than she could recall, he had served as her ‘moral compass’. Only once had he failed her; she could still remember as if it were yesterday how bitterly disappointed she had been. But he had promised her then that he would never let her down again, and he had kept that promise. She certainly needed a compass right now.

However, as she should have known, there are no easy answers. The discussion between Janeway and Tuvok quickly spread out to include far more than just Chakotay’s situation.

Vulcan was a planet and society at a crossroads, and, as a whole, in need of a ‘moral compass’. Many Vulcans were most unhappy with the direction the Federation had taken in the last few years since the end of the war with the Dominion. Tuvok, of course, did not actually express a ‘feeling’, but his meaning was clear. To a people dedicated to peace, the militaristic tendencies so much in evidence now, and the pervasive influence of Starfleet on so many aspects of life, were most distasteful.

The Vulcans responded logically, at first attempting reasoned discussion and debate about the future of the Federation. When they were shouted down, and decried as a bunch of bleeping pacifists, they withdrew. At first just a few, then by the hundreds, Vulcans resigned their positions throughout the Federation at large and retreated to their home planet. No one actually said anything but everyone understood – a pacifist reaction to an untenable situation.

Janeway was appalled both at what was happening, and, even more, that she had remained totally unaware. Now that she thought about it, and mentally counted heads, she realized she had seen very few Vulcans lately. In her self-absorption, she simply hadn’t noticed.

Tuvok then contributed even more to her unease. “Captain, have you, in the course of your research, ever heard of Section 31?”

“Section 31?” She paused. “No, I don’t think so. Why?”

“Then I must warn you. Be careful, Captain, very careful indeed.”

“Tuvok, what are you saying? What should I be careful about?”

Sitting back, he took a deep breath and embarked on such an extraordinary tale that if it had been anyone else, she simply would not have believed it. But Tuvok didn’t lie, not to her – she knew every word to be true.

“Just a few days after our return to the Alpha Quadrant, I happened to accidentally overhear a vague reference to ‘something’ called Section 31. I was not meant to hear the conversation and indeed, would not have, if the persons involved had been aware of my presence. It was very short – one person asked the other in a low voice if he had ever heard of it. The second person replied ‘sort of’ and asked why he wanted to know. He answered that a friend of his had not been seen for a while, and when he asked around, was told ‘Section 31’, as if he should know what that meant. His companion lowered his voice even more – even I could hardly make out his words – and stated that the less said about it, the better, but he shouldn’t expect to see his friend any time soon, if ever. That was all I heard.

“I was curious and started to investigate just what Section 31 could be. I found nothing. A complete blank. I would have dropped the matter at that point, were it not for what happened two days later.

“The deputy head of Starfleet Security, Commodore Ponsonby, abruptly called me to meet him at shuttle bay 7 at Headquarters. On my arrival, we departed for the shipyards at Utopia Planitia,” Janeway’s eyebrows rose at that. “Exactly. Once there, we walked onto a ship that was still in the initial assembly stage, just a skeleton really. Only then would he speak. He asked me first what I knew of Section 31; I replied very little. He then ordered me, very specifically, not to search for any information on it under any circumstances. Nor to ever mention it to anyone. The man was extremely nervous, which, believe me, Captain, is very uncharacteristic of him. No one in his position can afford to have nerves.

“As you can imagine, I was most puzzled by the entire episode. Contrary to my orders, I did attempt to discover more, but only from other Vulcans. They knew very little, but each one had the same warning – stay away from Section 31. At the same time, I became aware of Vulcan’s predicament. All in all, I decided it was time to retire.”

“Retire! You never said anything! Why didn’t you tell me? Tuvok – we’ve known each other too long, been through too much together for secrets.”

“I apologize, Captain. At the time, you were busy at Headquarters with the Maquis situation. I didn’t wish to distract you from your goal.”

“Oh Tuvok.” She smiled fondly at him. “You have never been a distraction. I’m sorry I got so caught up with the others that you felt I had no time for you.”

“Captain. I did not ‘feel’ any such thing!” he replied, as indignant as a Vulcan could be. “I simply did not wish to divert you from obtaining the freedom of our fellow crewmembers.”

“I’m sorry. Of course, you didn’t. Funny, that’s why I came to see you. It rather got lost in your story.”

“What was that, Captain?”

“Chakotay – and what I should do about him. I’m at a turning point. I don’t know if I should keep looking for more reasons why they have been so harsh to him, or if I should follow Owen Paris’ advice to let it go and get on with my life. It’s all so puzzling. The vindictiveness, Tuvok, is extraordinary. They are deliberately making everything as tough as they can – within the law, of course. I don’t understand it.”

“Actually, I think I do. We are in a unique situation. We have had seven years to get to know the commander very well. He has never, in that time, behaved like a Maquis. Therefore, we have rather forgotten what he was. But think back to the man you were sent to capture. That is the person Starfleet remembers. They don’t know the commander the way we do. You must also consider the revenge factor. The commander is paying now for others’ sins as well as his own.”

“Yes Tuvok, I see what you’re getting at. It’s much the same thing that Owen Paris said, although your explanation is much clearer. So, you don’t think there is any other reason?”

“I cannot say for sure but I would think not. If there were, surely you would have uncovered some reference to it by now. Set your mind at ease. The commander is hated, yes, but for obvious reasons. I do not believe there are any other, more covert ones. I would think that, with the passage of time, his treatment will improve. I do not believe, however, that he will be released before he has served his full sentence.”

Janeway nodded her head. “Then what do you think I should do?”

Hands steepled, he sat in thought,. After a few minutes, he looked at her somewhat speculatively. “May I ask you a personal question, Captain?”

She knew what was coming but indicated yes.

“Are you in love with the commander?”

“Yes.”

“Ah.”

She waited.

“And do you believe he is in love with you?”

“I know he is,” she stated with quiet certainty.

“Hmm.”

_Patience,_ she told herself.

“What do you think the commander would wish you to do?”

“I know what he said. I don’t know if that is what he wants.”

“What did he say?”

“The same as Admiral Paris. That I should let him go, get on with my life.”

“You refused…”

“Well, of course I did. I couldn’t abandon him like – like an old shoe!”

“No, naturally you could not.”

“Over and above anything else, he is a member of my crew. And a captain does not, ever, abandon a member of her crew. Ever.” She settled herself more firmly in her chair, chin up, hands folded, every inch the captain.

“Perhaps, however, you might let it seem as if you were letting him go. I am concerned, Captain, for your safety. I think that if you keep searching the files as you have been, sooner or later, you are going to discover information that could prove dangerous to you. I believe the commander is safe. I am not so sure about you. The best advice I can give you is to be patient. I know this is hard for you, but there are situations beyond your control. This is one of them. And I know the commander would advise the same thing. He will be free eventually.”

She sighed. Well, there was no disputing Vulcan logic – and it did make sense. “You’re right, Tuvok. I don’t think I can really give up, well, I know I can’t, but I will stop hunting for every scrap of information. Thank you. You have helped – a lot.”

“As always, you are most welcome, Captain. Now, tell me about our shipmates. I have not had news for some time. Are they well?”

They spent the rest of the day and evening in a similar fashion. Janeway returned to Earth the next day in a much clearer, if more resigned, frame of mind.

* * *

True to her word, she did no more investigating. Instead, she threw herself into her job, trying to work herself into exhaustion. Both her mother and sister became alarmed and begged her to slow down, take a day off occasionally. Well, it hadn’t helped – she still saw Chakotay at every turn. She began to wonder if she should resign her commission but something, some instinct, held her back. She decided to hang on in the hope that she could do more for him from inside the organization, although do what, she didn’t know.

And then, one night at a party, she met Jake Sisko.

* * *

Kathryn didn’t know it at the time, but Jake had wangled an invitation to this particular gathering specifically to meet her. He was a journalist in search of a story, and he thought she would make a good one, if he could just get to her. So far, she had adamantly refused all interviews, citing Starfleet regulations. In truth, she just couldn’t be bothered. Command was quite happy to back her up; they didn’t especially want her connection to Chakotay and his incarceration splashed all over the media.

But Jake had connections very few other reporters did. The son of a highly respected captain, now deceased, he was accepted in Starfleet circles, even though he was a civilian. As a result, he was able to both find out that Kathryn Janeway would be at the Jamiesons’ party and get an invitation. He was sure that if he could only meet her, he could talk her into an interview. He could be very persuasive.

Kathryn found this young man to be most charming. She was a little disconcerted to discover he was a journalist, but as he promised that everything would be “off the record”, she decided not to snub him. As they talked, an idea began to form in the back of her head. Maybe Jake could help her. Reporters had all kinds of sources, didn’t they? He could probably find out anything. She resolved to put it to him.

“So what do you say, Captain? Will you consider it?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Sisko. I was distracted. Could you please repeat that?”

Jake sighed. He was beginning to lose hope – clearly, she had something else on her mind. “Would you give me an interview, Captain? I know you have turned down most requests,”

“All of them,” she interjected.

“Oh. _All_ of them?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It’s not appropriate for me to draw so much attention. A lot of people were involved in the effort to get home. It’s not fair to the others to single out just me.”

“I see,” he responded slowly. “If we emphasized the role played by the entire crew, then would you do it?”

“I might. But I’d ask for something in return.”

“What’s that?”

“Information on Section 31.”

“Section what? I’m not familiar…”

“Apparently, it is some sort of top-secret group operating within Starfleet. What it does, who’s in it, I don’t know. Anything you can find out would be helpful. What I do know is that a lot of good people are very afraid of it. My former chief of security resigned because of a perceived threat from it. He’s a Vulcan, Mr. Sisko. I don’t have to tell you that Vulcans don’t scare easily, but he was afraid. You do this for me and you’ll get all the interview you want.”

“You’ve got a deal, Captain.” Jake was excited – he had scooped everyone else. “Let me talk to my editor and we’ll arrange a time.”

“Thank you. Call me when you’re ready.”

Jake left the party in high spirits. Unfortunately, the next day, his editor took a far different view.

“I’m telling you, Jake, you don’t want anything to do with her. No one does.   
She’s persona non grata.”

Stunned, Jake stared at him,. He couldn’t have been more astonished if the man had suddenly grown two heads.

“Sid, are you crazy? Everyone has been trying to get an interview. She told me herself she’s turned them all down. This is the scoop of the year.”

“Jake, Jake, listen to me! Everyone _was_ trying to get to her – not now. Word has come down, unofficially of course, to stay away from her. And I’m not about to cross Nechayev, lemme tell ya!”

“Is that who you heard from? Nechayev?”

“No, I tell you, it’s all very unofficial. Ask anyone at HQ and they’ll deny it, but there was no mistaking the message – leave Janeway alone, don’t go near her.”

Jake was very disappointed. He had been so pleased and now all his efforts were for nothing. He remembered Kathryn’s request, but decided not to mention anything about that. In fact, now that he thought about it, there might be an even better story here, if he could just dig at it. He wouldn’t worry Sid about it just yet, no sense in upsetting him.

He tried to keep disappointment in his voice. “That’s it, then. Guess I’ll have to find something else.”

“Sure, Jake, you do that. Anything – just not Janeway.”

Jake smiled to himself. Sid had just unwittingly given him carte blanche. He hurried back to his desk.

An hour later, Kathryn received a polite note regretting that he must cancel the interview, but would hope to reschedule at some indefinite date in the future. He would let her know. Puzzled, she pondered his message for some time. There was something more in it, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She remembered Tuvok’s warning. Was it possible Jake had been told to stay away from her? Had Section 31 gotten to him that fast? And why did she pose a threat? She had no answers, and, it appeared now, very little chance of even looking for any.

A little over a month later, she came back to her office one day to find a note, written on paper, tucked under a pile of PADDs. With people constantly in and out, she had no idea where it might have come from. Unsigned, it was very short, suggesting first that she talk to Miles O’Brien and/or Julian Bashir, and second, that she eat the note once she had read it. She nearly burst out laughing until she realized who must have sent it.

She ate it.


	4. Part 3:  2380

The captain smoothed her dress uniform and gave her face one last check. She looked perfect, very captainly. Tonight’s gathering would mark the second anniversary of Voyager’s return to the Alpha Quadrant. _Two years,_ she reflected. Who would have thought two years ago that everything would go so wrong, so fast? Chakotay still languished in prison, she wasn’t even sure where. Her crew were scattered all over Federation space – she wouldn‘t see more than half tonight, and most likely, none of the Maquis except B’Elanna.

Thank goodness for her and Tom. Without their unwavering support, she knew she would have given up long ago. And Seven. There was an unexpected bonus. The only being ever to successfully stare down an entire room full of admirals, including Nechayev, and inform them that they were “small”. Janeway had actually blessed the Borg at that moment. Seven had more than repaid all the attention and nurturing she had received on the ship. And there were Phoebe and Gretchen, unflagging in their efforts to keep her from despair. She wasn’t alone, she knew that and was very grateful.

Although she had stretched it out for as long as she dared, her job sorting through Voyager’s data was winding down. The analysts had taken over – they would be at it for years, she thought, but her part was done. Command was asking, had asked several times lately, when she would like to take another ship. She had kept her nose clean, had not pried anywhere and made no attempt to see Chakotay. Apparently, a new ship would be her reward. And if that ship just happened to be sent on a very far-reaching mission, maybe even back to the Delta Quadrant, then Starfleet would have killed two birds with one stone. She couldn’t take the chance.

She knew she was probably overreacting, but she couldn’t help it. Her disillusionment with Starfleet was complete. And she still had been unable to find a good reason to meet either O’Brien or Bashir. Hopefully, that would change tonight.

With the party in full swing several hours later, Janeway managed to draw the doctor to one side and ask if she could come and see him the next day. She was due for her annual physical and wanted him to do it. To say the doctor was astonished was an understatement. The captain asking for a checkup?! Unheard of! He gave her a hard stare – she seemed quite anxious – and reminded her that he was still working with Dr. Zimmerman on Jupiter Station. She should go to Starfleet Medical. She knew that, she said, but she wanted him to do it. He could, couldn’t he? She would come to Zimmerman’s lab.

The doctor was completely nonplussed. The captain’s behaviour was quite atypical, and she had an edge to her voice, as if she were nervous. Nervous? Kathryn Janeway? Never! But she certainly seemed to be. Curious now, he agreed to see her the next afternoon.

Janeway breathed a sigh of relief. She had been really worried for a moment that he would turn her down flat. She couldn’t force him to do it, in fact, she should go to Medical, but she had found out, in one of the routine ‘new postings’ bulletins, that Dr. Julian Bashir would be seconded temporarily to Dr. Louis Zimmerman for the next week. It was now or never.

Upon her arrival at Zimmerman’s lab, the EMH ushered her into a small room complete with biobed and monitors – sickbay in miniature. Before he could speak, she opened her tricorder and swept it over the equipment, the floor, past all four walls and the ceiling. With a satisfied nod, she closed it and turned her attention back to the doctor. He looked suspicious but only told her to prepare for examination. However, once he had her seated on the biobed with most of her clothing removed, he got straight to the point.

“Now, Captain, enough beating around the bush. Why did you really come here?”

“I told you – for a checkup.”

“And?” He frowned at her.

She sighed. “And – an introduction to Dr. Bashir.”

“Bashir! Really, Captain! Isn’t he a little young for you?”

“Doctor!” No mistaking that tone of voice. “I want to meet him because maybe, just maybe, he can help me help Chakotay.”

“I don’t see how. Can you elaborate?”

“I can, but in the interests of your own safety, I won’t. You’re going to have to trust me.”

His face softened. “I’ve always trusted you, Captain. Wait here.” He left the room.

She was still trying to decide exactly what to say when a tall, thin, rather stern-faced man came in.

“Captain Janeway? How do you do. I’m Julian Bashir.”

“Doctor, thank you for seeing me. I believe we have a mutual acquaintance, Jake Sisko.”

“Ah, Jake, yes. How is he?” His voice softened and his face transformed as he smiled.

“Well, I hope. It’s over eighteen months since I last saw him. Have you met him since then? And if so, did he mention my name?”

“Yes, I have and no, he did not. Should he have?”

“I was sort of hoping he had – it would make my next question a bit easier to ask.”

“I’m mystified, Captain. Could you explain?”

“Sit down, Doctor. This is going to take a while.”

Starting with Voyager’s return, Janeway gave him as concise a version of her story as she could. He listened without interruption, reacting only when she mentioned Section 31. Then he blinked and swallowed. If she hadn‘t been watching him closely, she would have missed it. At the end of half an hour, when she had finished, he rose, paced around the room twice and looked at her hard.

“A most interesting tale, Captain. But I am still in the dark about what you want from me.”

“I’m sorry. I thought I had made it clear. What can you tell me about Section 31?”

“Never heard of it,” he replied a little too quickly.

“Doctor.” Janeway was becoming exasperated. “Jake took a considerable risk to get a note to me giving your name and that of Miles O’Brien. I can’t find him, but I did find you. I have checked this room – it is safe to talk here. Please. I’ve explained the situation. You can verify all of it. And the EMH will vouch for me.”

He stared at her. “He already has, Captain.” He sighed and sat down. “Very well. Here goes. I hope I’m not making the biggest mistake of my life.”

As Julian Bashir related his encounters with Section 31, Kathryn’s heart sank. This was far worse than she had ever imagined. These people, apparently, were completely paranoid and totally out of control. They appeared and disappeared like vengeful shadows. She found it hard to believe that any official body, Starfleet or otherwise, could have given anyone so much power. What on earth had they been thinking? This whole affair seemed more suited to the twentieth century than the twenty-fourth.

The doctor finished his tale. “Do you understand now why I had to be so cautious?”

“Oh yes. But it isn’t all that bad, is it? Surely there are still some good people left who don’t condone this sort of terror.”

“I guess there are, but they are lying low for now. I would advise you to do the same. You will gain nothing by challenging them, and quite possibly will lose everything. Right now, they have the upper hand. Bide your time, watch, make your plans. When the commander is freed, be ready. From what you’ve told me, it sounds as though they will try to recruit him, if they haven’t already. As long as he is behind bars, he’s safe. But once he’s out, the danger increases tenfold.

“As for you, continue as you have. Keep out of the way and don’t accept any posting outside the solar system. Make up whatever excuse you need to, but stay as close as you can.”

“One concern I have,” explained Kathryn, “is I don’t know exactly where Chakotay is being held now. I would feel more confident if I knew what prison he’s in.”

“Perhaps I can help you there. Let me see. When are you going back?”

“Not for another hour or so. The EMH has yet to do my annual checkup, which is why I am not properly dressed.”

“Tell him to be very thorough – he wouldn’t want to miss anything.”

“Doctor, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. You have given me the best advice yet and a sense of hope. I can wait now, knowing what I have to deal with.”

“I’m glad to help, Captain. Rather makes up for all the evil they’ve done. Don’t underestimate them, ever. You’ll pay with your life – and so will Chakotay.” He disappeared quickly and a moment later, the EMH came in.

“Well, Captain?”

“Thank you, Doctor. You’ve done more good than you know today. Someday I might even be able to tell you about it.”

“Hmph. Let’s get started. I hear you need a very thorough exam.”

Two hours later, as she was dressing, Zimmerman paged the EMH. He stepped out for a minute, and when he returned, said one word. “Auckland.” She smiled somewhat ruefully. Tom would get a chuckle from that, if he ever found out.

She actually hugged the doctor – this was a day of surprises, he thought – and laughed when he called her back from the door. “By the way, Captain, you’re in excellent health but the caffeine levels are high. Still drinking too much coffee, I see.” She waved goodbye and departed to her shuttle for the return journey, considerably lighter of heart.


	5. Part 4: 2388

It was evening. Chakotay sat on the cot in his cell, staring at the little patch of night sky he could see through his window. _Seemed to be clear tonight,_ he mused. He laughed at himself. Since when did the weather matter to him? He was glad, though, to be able to see outside, even if it was just a bit of sky. The first three years had been spent in an interior cell with no window. He hadn’t liked that at all.

Those had been the worst years, those first few, when everything and everyone seemed to be determined to make his days as miserable as possible. Big things, little things, didn’t matter. In the end, he had kept his sanity mostly by looking on his whole predicament as a contest – one that he was determined to win. No matter what they did, he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing him break.

But it had been hard, very hard indeed. He was completely alone. Despite Kathryn’s words on that awful day when he had last seen her, he thought she must have given up, abandoned him. He had never heard from her, or anyone else for that matter.

In his more rational moments, he reminded himself that most likely prison policy forbade any contact between a convicted traitor and the outside world. In the less rational ones, he cursed them all to hell and back, or at least the Delta Quadrant. Even his animal guide refused to come near him, not that he could reach her very easily without his medicine bundle, but he had hoped she might appear. She didn’t.

In the end, he had retreated into a numb, emotionless shell, untouched by anyone. It was not, could not, be a permanent solution, but for the time being, it had worked.

Then one day, he had received a visitor – the prison’s deputy governor. At first, he had been very suspicious. The man was Starfleet after all – this was a military prison. But he seemed quite friendly and, despite himself, Chakotay responded. The deputy governor asked a number of questions and the reason for his visit became clear – he wanted to hear about the Delta Quadrant.

Commodore Jandersley was a frustrated bureaucrat. He had entered the Academy full of the same dreams as every other cadet. It was there, however, that he had shown a remarkable talent for organization and administration. Somewhat against his will, he was pushed into the bureaucracy. And there he stayed. Not for him the excitement of deep space, the thrill of first contact. Instead, he spent the best part of his career pushing PADDs around his desk, overseeing supplies, analysing data. He was very good at what he did, as admiral after admiral reminded him every time he requested a transfer to a ship. He should be content to make his contribution to the greater good of Starfleet in the manner best suited to him.

As the years passed, and it became clear he would never get into space, he resigned himself to the inevitable, but did request a change of environment. He had had enough of Headquarters and all the backroom politics that were part and parcel of it. He requested assignment to the corrections division, specifically Auckland in New Zealand.

A number of his superiors tried to change his mind, but he was adamant. If he was too old to go into space, as they said now, he wasn’t too old to run a prison. Command conceded his point – he was appointed deputy governor. When the governor of the day retired two years later, Jandersley was the obvious replacement.

He found he enjoyed his position. He had a set routine which rarely varied, his responsibilities were clearly defined but within them, he had pretty much a free hand. He was a fair man who refused to tolerate cruelty but who would come down hard on anyone, prisoner or guard, who broke the rules.

Chakotay had already been in Auckland for over three years when the commodore first arrived. Not long after that initial contact, he found himself moved to a different cell, one with a window. A small one, to be sure, but still – a connection to the outside.

The commodore’s visits were irregular, following no particular schedule.

Chakotay knew he must be very careful not to show any favouritism. That could result in extra attention from the guards as well as the other prisoners, attention which frequently took the form of beatings and worse. He didn’t need that.

Jandersley continued to do small favours for him; his medicine bundle had mysteriously reappeared one day – he had never expected to see it again. He was allowed to use a PADD now and again, both for reading and writing.

Of course, there were things the commodore couldn’t do. At the top of the list was visitors. The governor had received very specific orders – Chakotay was to be kept in solitary confinement most of the time with no visitors. Ever.

The commodore did not consider himself to fall in that category. Once he learned Chakotay’s history, he made a point of meeting him. He wanted to hear about all his adventures. For him, it was the next best thing to actually being there himself. When Chakotay grasped this essential point, understanding dawned.

And so, a friendship of sorts was born. Neither would ever call it that, but for all intents and purposes, that’s what it was.

The years passed, and Jandersley succeeded to the governor’s office. Now that he had the ultimate authority, he felt a little more secure in their relationship. He brought Chakotay into his office to work, on the grounds that all that perfectly good Starfleet training was going to waste. However, he was bending his orders, and they both knew it.

The only scare they got was in the eighth year of Chakotay’s imprisonment when an inquiry from Headquarters demanded a report on his status.

Jandersley was able to reply, in perfect truth, that he was a model prisoner who never caused any trouble and who was kept apart from the general prison population ninety percent of the time. He heard nothing more and assumed it had only been some nameless bureaucrat who had decided to check up on him.

And now, Chakotay had reached the last night. Tomorrow, the ten years would be up and he would be free. Rather to his surprise, he felt a certain reluctance to leave, then laughed at himself again. Guess the weather would matter after all.

* * *

He stood in the governor’s office, dressed in civilian clothing for the first time in – how long? Seventeen years? Good heavens, so it was! In one hand, he clutched a PADD which contained his official release; the other hand was grasped firmly in the governor’s.

“Take care of yourself, my friend. There have been some rather strange rumours floating around lately, and last week, I had a very arrogant commander wanting to know exactly when you would be released and where you were going. I didn’t like his tone, so I told him you’d be out tomorrow and that you had said something about friends in Australia. Also last week, Jenkins found that someone had been snooping around the north perimeter. Be careful, Chakotay. I suspect something is going on but I don’t know what.”

Chakotay smiled warmly at him. “I will, Commodore, and thank you. Both for your warning and for all you’ve done to make my life here easier. I’ve enjoyed your company and friendship – I’m going to miss both.”

“As will I. Goodbye, Chakotay. You know you’re welcome here if you ever need a refuge.”

That made him laugh but he knew the commodore meant well. And perhaps the idea of seeking refuge in a prison wasn’t such a bad one. He would be protected there.

He walked out the main door into the street and immediately discovered that the clear skies of the day before were gone. It was raining hard, and very quickly, his hair was soaked and water was running under his collar. He didn’t care – it felt wonderful! He ambled down the sidewalk, enjoying his freedom. No worries, no responsibilities, just him. He felt great.

But, mindful of the governor’s warning, he did glance behind him from time to time, and so it was that he realized he was being followed. He looked around carefully, spotted a side street and dodged down it, immediately darting behind a wall protruding out from the building beside him where he waited.

After several minutes, he peeked out warily just as a smallish figure in a long coat and large hat turned away from his hiding place. The person moved slowly across the street, trying to peer around unobtrusively. But clearly, he or she was looking for him.

All senses at red alert, he stepped out cautiously. The figure continued to meander along the sidewalk opposite. He worked his way across the street, using any cover he could find.

Once on the same side, he moved more quickly until he was right behind. Then he grabbed an arm and yanked the figure around hard. There was a gasp and he froze, open-mouthed, as he found himself staring at Kathryn Janeway.

She reacted first and hurriedly dragged him into the nearest doorway where she threw both arms around him, hugging him as hard as she could.

“Chakotay!” she whispered urgently. “Oh, how you startled me! I’m so glad to see you, but we must get away – as quickly as possible. We’re in danger here. But I have a plan. No time to explain. Come quickly! And don’t say a word.”

Before he could speak, she grabbed his hand, peered around the doorframe and tugged him forward. They made their way to the next side street, and ducked behind several large crates as she tapped her wrist. _Transporter,_ he thought, as they dematerialized.

He had yet another surprise as they stepped down off the transporter pad.

Seemingly out of nowhere, B’Elanna appeared and hugged him very tightly for a minute before telling Kathryn that Tom was ready but they must hurry. She kissed him lightly on the cheek as Kathryn pulled on his hand again. “Goodbye, Chakotay.” Her eyes were shining. “I’ll see you soon – I hope.”

Kathryn had him out the door before he could reply.

Down the corridor, around a corner and into a shuttle bay, they trotted. He began to feel as if he were in a dream – or Alice in Wonderland. _What next? Oh, of course. What else?_ he thought, as Tom Paris waved them into a shuttle and told them to prepare for liftoff.

As he strapped himself in, he started to speak only to have Kathryn cover his mouth with her hand. He looked up to see her shaking her head. Her meaning was obvious. With a sigh, he settled back. _Eventually,_ he mused, _I guess someone will tell me what’s going on._

As the shuttle rose, Chakotay could see they were in a space dock, one of the big ones that could house a dozen starships with room to spare. He could hear Tom talking to someone, realized it must be the Control Centre and Tom was requesting permission to depart. He missed the next part, and then suddenly the shuttle darted forward, they were through the open doors and out into space.

As the shuttle swung around, he could see Earth hanging below. He looked questioningly at Kathryn but she laid a finger across her lips. They must remain silent.

Their journey was short, he discovered, only to the shipyards at Utopia Planitia, just one more among dozens of craft travelling back and forth. There, they floated to one side as Tom eased the little ship close to a number of nondescript vessels of every size and configuration. Finally, using thrusters only, he nudged up next to an older runabout and activated the docking clamps.

As they passed through the hatch to the larger vessel, a shadowy figure slipped past them, apparently to take the shuttle somewhere else. It all happened so quickly that Chakotay had no time to see who it was.

Tom and Kathryn hustled him into the runabout, and again indicated the need for silence.

_Patience,_ he thought, _be patient. They’ll explain when they can._

Tom settled into the pilot’s seat, fired up the thrusters and activated the comm. “Central Control, this is the runabout Yukon. Request permission to depart for Vulcan.”

“Yukon, this is Control. Permission granted. Safe journey.”

“Thank you, Control. Yukon out.”

With the impulse engines engaged, Tom carefully took the runabout out of the yards, staying in the shadow of a big starship. Chakotay was mystified by this maneuver, but had given up trying to figure out what was going on.

Away from the yards, Paris set course for Vulcan and went to warp.

Half an hour passed during which no one moved or spoke.

Chakotay had closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. He went over all the events of the past several hours, since he had walked out of prison, and he began to smile.

For ten years, his life had been one long routine, with very little variation from one day to the next. Now he had gone to the other extreme. He laughed silently, glad to feel his brain coming alive with a stimulation he hadn’t known since they had left the Delta Quadrant.

Tom chose that moment to walk back into the rear compartment, where they were sitting.

“All clear, Captain. No sign of pursuit. And we’re beyond the net now.” He turned to Chakotay. “Good to see you, man.”

Janeway breathed a sigh of relief and slumped slightly, before turning to Chakotay. “I’m sorry I couldn’t let you say anything. There’s a series of listening posts linked together around the whole solar system. We’re not sure just how sensitive they are, but we couldn’t take any chances. But we’re outside it now. So, it’s okay to talk.”

Chakotay opened his mouth. “Could someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?!” They were the first words he had spoken since saying goodbye to the governor.

“It’s a long story. Make yourself comfortable. Tom, you didn’t happen to remember….?”

Paris grinned at her. “Of course, I did. Here you go.” And he handed her a large, steaming mug.

Chakotay experienced a strong sense of déjà vu as well as something deeper. How many times had he seen Kathryn Janeway, coffee in hand, working through a problem and coming up with yet another brilliant, if somewhat unorthodox, solution? He felt a sense of relief creep over him. His world had righted itself – he was back where he belonged.

“Want one, Chakotay?”

“Sure – two sugars, please.” Her eyebrows rose. He settled happily into his chair.

“We’re on our way to Vulcan,” she began. “At this moment, it is the only place in the federation, the Alpha Quadrant for that matter, where I can be sure we’ll be safe. We believe Section 31 is close behind us, but if we can just get to Vulcan, we’ll be all right. Even they can’t play their games there.”

“Who or what is Section 31?” asked Chakotay.

Janeway went on. “Section 31 is a very shadowy agency, top secret, with unlimited power, as far as we can tell, and under no discernible authority. Not that we could ever discover, anyway. They routinely commit all kinds of illegal acts – theft, kidnapping, torture, murder – and no one can stop them. Their operatives are highly trained and known to no one. They can be anywhere. They thrive in an atmosphere of terror and fear. And we believe they were preparing to kidnap you. That’s why we had to hurry you away so quickly.”

“Me! Why?”

“You’re an ideal candidate. Starfleet trained but with Maquis instincts. No family, no one to care about you or ask nosy questions. That’s one of the ways they recruit their people. They use others, too, of course. We were never actually sure, but my gut told me we better not take any chances.

“So, over the years, I put together a plan, and with a few of our crew, pulled it off. Well, hopefully. I won’t breathe easily until we get to Vulcan.”

“Why Vulcan, Kathryn?”

“Section 31 can’t operate there – the Vulcans are very particular nowadays about who comes to their planet. They have initiated stringent security measures. Unless a visitor has a sponsor living there, or can prove he or she is a genuine refugee, they are not allowed to land.”

“But – all Federation citizens have the right to move freely between member worlds,” he protested.

“Not anymore,” interjected Tom. “A lot has changed, Chakotay. It’s a very different Federation from the one we knew. Sometimes, I think we would have been better off staying in the Delta Quadrant.” He sounded quite bitter.

Janeway patted his arm. “Keep your hopes up, Tom. Don’t let them get you down. There are still lots of good people.” She continued. “Tuvok has arranged permission for us to live on Vulcan, in exile, yes, but we will be safe. Tom will be staying, too, and B’Elanna will join us shortly.”

Chakotay looked at Tom. “B’Elanna and Vulcans! I’m not sure we’ll survive!”

“I know what you mean, but it was either that or – nothing. There just isn’t anywhere else to go.”

“It’s not ideal, I know,” she went on, “but as Tom says, it’s all there is. I’m sorry, Chakotay, to have made all these decisions and given you no say at all, but really, we had no choice. And the alternative doesn’t bear thinking about! At least we’ll be free to live our lives in peace and security.” She paused. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

He heard the worried note in her voice and let her stew for a minute longer before giving her his best smile, dimples and all. “Sounds great to me.”

She covered her face, her hands shaking. He held such faith in her, even after all this time. _What did I do to deserve him?_ she thought, _because I don’t._

Moving forward, he knelt in front of her and took her hands. “Kathryn, look at me. I don’t pretend to understand it all yet, but you do – and that’s good enough for me. Wherever you are is where I want to be. Vulcan, Earth, the Delta Quadrant – it doesn’t matter, as long as we’re together.”

“Oh Chakotay!” she cried, and threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped her tightly to him, kissing her hair and nuzzling her. She could feel his hand rubbing her back. Oh, he felt good! She had needed him for so long.

Sitting quietly nearby, Tom watched them and felt some of his bitterness drain away. Something good was coming out of all the fear and misery. He got up and slid back into the pilot’s seat with a smile on his face. Wait ‘til B’Elanna heard about this!

Kathryn lifted her head, her face wet.

Chakotay bent, gently kissing her eyes, cheeks, before brushing his mouth over hers. Again and again, he just barely touched her until she couldn’t stand it any longer, and pulled down his head. He couldn’t help but smile even as her tongue rubbed against his; Kathryn really would have to learn to slow down, appreciate each part of the whole and he would enjoy teaching her. He pulled back, running his tongue lightly over her lower lip, watching as her eyes half closed and she moaned softly. _There,_ he thought, _much better._ Then he bent his head and slowly slid his tongue over her teeth and around her mouth, exploring, tasting. Finally, he tucked her head into his shoulder, content just to hold her. “I thought you had forgotten me,” he whispered to her. “When you didn’t come, when no one came, I thought that I had been abandoned by all of you.”

She was trying, rather unsuccessfully, not to cry. “I couldn’t come, Chakotay. We didn’t dare draw their attention to you or us. It was the only way.” And she went on to tell him of Bashir and his experiences with Section 31. “It was he who told me to lie low. Make plans, be prepared, but not make any move until you were free. The last thing he said was a warning not to underestimate them. I took him at his word.”

“In my more rational moments, I knew there was a good reason. It was just – the first years were hard, Kathryn. Once the commodore arrived, things got better. We even became friends, after a fashion. Now that I think about it, he must have known something odd was going on. He warned me to watch my back. That’s how I spotted you.”

“I have rarely been more startled in my life! You really scared me – I thought I was done for!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was you. That coat hid you very well.”

“I was just lucky it was raining so I had a good reason to wear it.” She looked up at him. “Am I forgiven for deceiving you?”

“Oh, Kathryn, of course. There’s nothing to forgive.” He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. “I love you, now and always. I don’t want us to be separated every again.”

“I love you, too, Chakotay. We’re going to make a good life for ourselves.”

He kissed her gently to seal the promise.

* * *

Tuvok met them upon their arrival at Vulcan, and took them to his home. He explained that all concerned felt it would be best if they stayed with him and T’Pel, for a while anyway.

One more surprise awaited them. Who should come out to greet them, grinning from ear to ear, but Jake Sisko. Kathryn was delighted to see him, introducing him to Chakotay and Tom.

“I’m so glad to see you safe, Jake. I couldn’t imagine where you had gotten to!” she exclaimed.

“It’s a long story, Kathryn. I’ll trade you mine for yours. Deal?”

“You bet,” she replied, laughing. “We all have a lot of catching up to do. Are you going to write a story about all this?”

“A whole series of stories, but we have to time it just right. The elections are coming up in a few months – that’s when those in power are most vulnerable. We’ll hit them then.”

“Just tell me when. We’ll be right behind you.”


	6. Epilogue:  2389

Six months later, and one month before the elections for the president, council and general assembly of the Federation, Jake Sisko published the first of six articles detailing the history of Section 31. The second and third parts covered the experiences of Julian Bashir and Miles O’Brien on Deep Space Nine. The fourth and fifth dealt with Kathryn’s adventures, first on her own and later with Chakotay.

As each one came out, successive shockwaves of surprise and anger rolled through the Federation from one end to the other. The sixth and final article focused on Vulcan, going to great lengths so explain how so many Vulcans had tried to warn anyone they could about what was happening – and how they had been ignored and/or shouted down.

Jake didn’t pull his punches. While he laid specific blame for Section 31’s existence at Starfleet’s door, he argued that the general public’s complacency and unwillingness to face the truth, had contributed in large part towards encouraging Starfleet’s more militaristic admirals.

Well, the public was complacent no longer. Kathryn and Chakotay were reanointed as Voyager’s lost heroes, the story of their years in the Delta Quadrant rehashed over and over again.

While both Starfleet and the politicians tried to ignore the furor at first, it just wouldn’t die down. The President was no fool; he realized pretty quickly that decisive action was required – right away or his political career was finished.

The Assembly was recalled for a special session to deal with the crisis. Statements of “grave concern about Starfleet’s methods” were handed out by all and sundry. Admirals who had had free rein for years were called on the carpet to explain their actions in precise detail. Several tried to take early retirement as a way out, but the politicians were having none of that.

Anyone with the rank of commander or above, and who had served in the last twenty years, could expect to have his or her records checked meticulously. The only exceptions were the crews of Voyager, Equinox and any other ship which had been away from the Federation for at least five years.

Eventually, the worst of the uproar began to abate. The elections were held, the President – to his great relief – was re-elected as was the Council, but the message was clear. The sleeping giant, i.e. public awareness and concern, had been awakened, and would be paying a lot more attention to current affairs.

Starfleet was in chaos. The various revelations had resulted in a witch hunt, which continued long after the elections. Finally, the Vulcans were asked to take over temporarily, until the guilty could be determined. A sort of order followed, but not the lessening of tension.

At the same time as Starfleet was cleaning house, the Council issued a set of stringent new guidelines, designed to better control any unruly admirals. At the top was a simple statement clearly spelling out the lines of authority, from civilian to military, not the other way around. There would be no more Section 31’s.

* * *

Kathryn Janeway and her husband, Chakotay, remained silent on Vulcan throughout all the turmoil. Neither saw any need to comment on the situation as Jake had done an exemplary job. Kathryn was teaching part time at the Vulcan Science Academy, “to keep her hand in”, she said. In fact, she found she enjoyed it enormously.

Chakotay had finally found the time to pursue his first love – paleontology. At present, he was assisting on an archaeological dig on the southern continent, uncovering one of Vulcan’s ancient cities.

Tom and B’Elanna Paris were involved in experimental ship and engine design at the Vulcan Research Institute, spending much of their time gleefully turning the very logical Vulcans on their pointed ears.

Once his articles were published, Jake Sisko returned to Earth to great acclaim. His future was assured.

* * *

Kathryn came home a bit early one afternoon to find a visitor, Owen Paris, waiting for her.

“Owen! How nice to see you. What brings you here? Are you looking for Tom?”

“Hello, Kathryn,” he answered wearily. “No, Tom and I are not on speaking terms at present. He blames me for Starfleet’s treatment of his wife, apparently. At least, that’s what I gather. No, I came to see you.”

“Well, sit down then. Can I get you anything?”

“No thanks. Kathryn, I’ll be blunt. Starfleet wants you back. They – we – are in an awful mess. Everything’s been turned upside down, no one knows who they can trust, who they can’t. Headquarters reeks of fear and suspicion.”

She nodded slowly. “And? Why do they want me?”

“You’re clean, and everyone knows it. The one person absolutely beyond reproach. We need you.”

“To do what exactly? Clean up after you, Nechayev, the rest of them?!” Her voice rose in anger. “No, Owen, I spent too many years there, trying to preserve my sanity, _my life._ I lost all faith in Starfleet. Besides, I’m not the person for the job. You need young people, the ones who still have the stars in their eyes, who believe in Starfleet. I don’t, not anymore.”

For a moment, he slumped in his chair, then got up, fatigue evident in his posture. “I told them you wouldn’t do it. But at least I tried.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going home. I’ve handed in my resignation; this was my last duty. Now – I’m going home.”

“Owen, go see Tom. Try to talk to him. Maybe he’ll listen. I’ll come if you like. Right now.”

But he shook his head. “No, Kathryn, right now I’m just too tired.” He tried to smile as he went out the door. “Goodbye, my dear. Ask Tom to drop in on me – that way he can decide if he wants to see me. I don’t want to force anything.”

“I’ll do that. Goodbye, Owen.”

After he’d gone, she sat down with a cup of coffee. As she reflected on what he’d said, she realized that she thought of Vulcan as her home now. They were happy here and she didn’t want to leave. On the spur of the moment, she decided to go see Chakotay. He would be most interested in the admiral’s visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Oct. 6, 2000 - MaryS


End file.
